1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing press for multi-color printing with an in-line arrangement of the printing units and, more specifically, such a printing press which can be readily converted from recto printing to recto-and-verso printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known printing unit can include a plate cylinder, a blanket cylinder and an impression cylinder, all of which have a single, common diameter. Such a unit can also include three sheet-transfer drums and may be of the type disclosed in German Patent No. 17 61 780. The impression cylinder of each printing unit of such a machine and the sheet-transfer drums or transfer drums that are arranged between two printing units are also of the same single diameter and are not intended for the turning of the sheets to be printed.